Шоколадные приключения
by Kit2000
Summary: После просмотра очень хорошего информативного ТВ-шоу на тему "Здоровье и Красота" Маринетт серьезно задумалась о своей внешности. Адриан должен был вернуться домой лишь завтра после посещения Недели Моды в Москве, и девушка хотела выглядеть безупречно к его приезду. Перевод английского фанфика "Chocolate Adventures" by Kit2000.


**Шоколадные приключения**

После просмотра очень хорошего информативного ТВ-шоу на тему "Здоровье и Красота" Маринетт серьезно задумалась о своей внешности. Телеканал предлагал много хороших советов о том, как придать коже гладкость, сделать ее нежной и вечно молодой. Ни сказать, что Маринетт это было нужно, но рецепты были настолько интересными, что в один прекрасный день она решила попробовать один из них.

Адриан должен был вернуться домой лишь завтра после посещения «Недели Моды» в Москве, и девушка хотела выглядеть безупречно к его приезду. Однажды вечером она взяла темный шоколад и сделала специальную СПА-маску, которую нанесла на лицо, шею и декольте. Для получения наилучшего результата ей необходимо было подождать, пока шоколад не подсохнет на ее коже. Таким образом, у молодой мадам Агрест появилось немного свободного времени, и она, завернувшись в длинное полотенце, легла на диванчик, чтобы отдохнуть морально и физически. Сладкий аромат шоколада и тепло на ее теле расслабили девушку настолько, что вскоре она мирно задремала.

Трудно было сказать, как долго она пребывала в таком положении до того, как ее кожа начала посылать приятные импульсы в мозг. Только вот в коже ли была причина?

Маринетт встрепенулась во сне, почувствовав что-то горячее и влажное на шее. Ей показалось, что кто-то ее там поцеловал. Осознание этого вмиг взбодрило сонный разум Маринетт. Она бросила взгляд на незваного гостя, который посмел побеспокоить ее в минуту беззащитности, но все, что ей удалось увидеть, были знакомые светлые волосы мужа.

Голубые глаза девушки расширились в недоумении. Адриан вернулся раньше, чем планировалось!

\- Мммм, ... Маринетт, теперь каждый раз, когда буду пробовать шоколад, я буду ассоциировать его с твоей бархатной кожей. Отныне это лучший десерт для меня, милая. Именно такой, как мне нравится: немного горький, но в то же время сладкий и изумительно вкусный. Ты знала, что я обожаю темный шоколад? - она слышала, как он мурлычет эти слова ей в кожу, в то время как его губы и язык прокладывали свой путь вниз по ее шее к ключице. - Хм, любовь моя, почему ты раньше меня так не угощала, как сейчас?

Маринетт обеспокоенно сглотнул в ответ. Изначально она даже не думала показывать ему эту СПА-маску! Но, казалось, что игривая сторона Адриана слишком высоко оценил ее, к великому ужасу девушки!

 _"Мне нужно принять душ!" -_ пронеслось в голове, но Маринетт и подумать не могла, что ее замешательство и смущение смогут вспыхнуть еще ярче? На самом деле они могли, так как ее муж решил очистить все ее тело от темно-коричневой сладости, используя свои собственные методы. Она с трудом сглотнула, когда он положил свои слегка прохладные руки на верхнюю часть полотенца и начал мучительно медленно разворачивать его, как будто Маринетт была некой экзотической дорогой конфеткой. Губы молодого человека ни на секунду не оставляли ее декольте без влажных поцелуев и ласк. Девушка почувствовала, как с каждым прикосновением мужа по ее спине табуном диких мустангов скачут электрические мурашки.

Но, к большому сожалению Адриана, его милая и застенчивая мадам Агрест не дала ему прекрасной возможности пошалить. Она шлепнула его по рукам и, выиграв таким образом момент его дезориентации, плотно запахнула полотенце на своей груди и выскользнула из хваткого плена, говоря при этом, что ей необходимо принять душ, чтобы выглядеть подобающе.

Адриан прилег на диване и стал наблюдать, как его красивая и соблазнительная жена бежит вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы потом поспешно скрыться за углом. Ее странное поведение повергли его в легкий шок. Он искренне не понимал, за что она на него разозлилась. Но даже если Маринетт и была раздражена, лично у него не было планов сдаваться. Он так сильно скучал по ней в течение этой мозговыносной Недели Моды.

Блестящая идея посетила его еще более блестящий ум. Конечно же! Сейчас он пойдет в ванную и присоединится к своей красавице, умоляя ее простить его за дерзость, мальчишеское поведение и нежные ласки. Это была не его вина, в конце концов. Он потерял рассудок от этого сладкого вкуса и аромата на ее коже.

Маринетт уже успела смыть весь шоколад с тела, когда вдруг почувствовала присутствие Адриана в душевой кабине. Ее глаза были закрыты, но она точно знала, что это был он. Единственное, чему она сильно удивилась, было его беззвучное вторжение. Хотя, он же был котом, в конце концов. Никто не знал, сколько еще таких хитрых навыков было у него припрятано.

Она почувствовала, как его мягкие губы опустились на ее шею именно в том месте, где учащенно бился пульс. Сильные мужские руки нежно обняли сзади и потянули на себя, заставляя ее спину встретиться с широкой грудью мужа.

Его тихое "Извини, что смутил тебя, милая" было вполне достаточным для того, чтобы на розовых губках расцвела блаженная улыбка. Тело Маринетт расслабилось, когда она повернулась в объятьях любимого и подарила ему долгий и чувственный поцелуй. Она целиком доверилась ему, не в силах более противиться его шарму.

После очередного сказочного поцелуя, который лишил молодоженов возможности глубоко дышать и здраво мыслить, Маринетт прижалась лбом к сильному плечу Адриана и сказала застенчиво:

\- Я хотела выглядеть идеально к твоему приезду, но ты разрушил все мои планы и прервал СПА-процедуру, - небольшой смешок сорвался с ее губ, но для Адриана он звучал, словно мелодия.

\- На самом деле, ты выглядишь идеально в любое время. Ты совершенна, Маринетт. Ты самая красивая девушка, которую я когда-либо встречал. И я умираю от счастья, что ты принадлежишь только мне, - ответил Агрест от всей души, проводя пальцами по длинным влажным волосам своей молоденькой жены.

\- Какие мы, оказывается, собственники, да? - она обвела его взглядом снизу вверх, изогнув бровь и лукаво улыбаясь, но ее игривое настроение тут же улетучилось, когда она услышала неожиданно низкий и хрипловатый голос Адриана, успевшего поймать милую супругу в плен своих опасно потемневших зеленых глаз.

\- О, ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, насколько, - и с этими словами он впился в ее губы в очень властном поцелуе, прижимая ее хрупкое тело к себе так крепко, что Маринетт забыла, как дышать. Колени предательски отказали ей в необходимой поддержке, а сознание начало вращаться со скоростью звука, одновременно вызывая головокружение и бурлящее чувство счастья. Маринетт тонула в океане эмоций, которыми ее с удовольствием одаривал муж. Она даже не заметила, как он успел донести ее к их королевских размеров кровати, ловко проложив свой путь из ванной в спальню.

На протяжении этого вечера и всей ночи он неустанно показывал своей девочке, как сильно любил ее. Он дорожил каждой секундой, проведенной вместе с ней.

И она находилась на седьмом небе от счастья. Адриан был настолько заботливым и внимательным. Он был самым нежным человеком в мире. Под действием его ласк она могла чувствовать себя цветущей розой. Он знал, что ей было нужно, и безвозмездно предлагал ей все, что она хотела. Они могли понимать друг друга без слов. Между их душами царила полнейшая гармония, которую никто и никогда не сможет объяснить. Сердце юной Маринетт Агрест трепетало каждый раз, когда Адриан шептал слова любви в ее чувствительную кожи.

\- Я люблю тебя, моя красавица. Я так сильно скучал по тебе, - он продолжал твердить ей эти слова снова и снова, не прекращая осыпать сладкими поцелуями.

\- Я думала, что сойду с ума без тебя, - прошептала она в ответ, запуская свои тонкие пальцы в его густые влажные волосы. Она поцеловала его так самозабвенно, искренне пытаясь дать ему все, что она только могла. И он был благодарен, потому что Маринетт была единственной, кого он желал всем сердцем.

Молодая пара еще долгое время парила в своем маленьком, но таком красочном мире, название которому было "ЛЮБОВЬ".


End file.
